In recent years much work has been done on microstrip antennas. These microstrip antennas provide an antenna having ruggedness, low physical profile, simplicitiy, and low cost and conformal arraying capability. One drawback of microstrip antennas is that they provide a very limited bandwidth; the typical bandwidth is in the range of from two to six percent. The greatest bandwidth offered at present by this class of antennas according to the literature is around twenty percent. It would be a significant advantage, particularly in aircraft applications, to provide an antenna having increased bandwidth and at the same time retaining the advantages of microstrip construction.